jesse's girl
by Rachel berry 10
Summary: <html><head></head>Rachel esta casada con Jesse, y Finn con Quinn, pero es destino los unira nuevamente</html>
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana soleada en Ohio, Rachel se levantó feliz de su cama como lo hacia cada mañana desde que se había casado con el amor de su vid, Jesse St James, el fue su verdadero amor durante toda la secundaria ya que Finn la había engañado con Santana. Aunque aya sido difícil Rachel pudo superar lo de Finn gracias Jesse y así convertirse en una muy reconocida actriz y cantante de Broadway.

El día comenzó normal, como todos los días Jesse le llevo el desayuno a la cama a su esposa. Desayunaron y así los dos salieron a sus respectivos , en Nueva York, se encontraba Finn, un reconocido jugador de futbol que estaba casado con Quinn que había estudiado la carrera de medicina.A diferencia de Rachel, el no era feliz, el estaba muy enamorado de su esposa Quinn Fabray pero en el fondo seguía amando a esa chica de pelo negro y envidiablemente talentosa Rachel desea poder hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que ella se de cuenta de cuanto lo ama y que lo que paso con Santana fue porque el se había comportado como un verdadero idiota, pero el cambio y el Finn de antes quedo en el pasado.

Por otra parte en el estudio de grabación donde Rachel estaba grabando la segunda película de una exitosa saga estaba hablando con su mejor amigo Kurt acerca del chico que le gusta llamado Blaine

Kurt: No sabes Rach, es hermoso, talentoso, en definitiva es perfecto, y a que no sabes que!

Rachel: que?

Kurt: EL TAMBIEN EL GAY!

Rachel: Buenísimo, quizás dentro de unos días se empieza a fijar en vos y quien dice terminan estando juntos

Rachel: Ojala!

Los chicos siguieron hablando de su vida amorosa hasta que el director les dijo que tenían que grabar la próxima escena.

Esa misma noche Rachel y Jesse estaban viendo The Rocky Horror Picture Show cuando a Jesse se lo ocurre que podían irse ellos dos juntos de vacaciones ya que por el trabajo de los dos no estaban casi nunca juntos

Jesse: Amor

Rachel: Si decime

Jesse: Que tal si nos vamos unos días de vacaciones?

Rachel: Dale!, a donde puede ser?

Jesse: No se yo había pensado en irnos a Noruega

Rachel: No, hace mucho frío

Jesse: Hawai?

Rachel: No en Hawai hace mucho calo, que tal Paris

Jesse: Perfecto, lo que vos quieras mi le tomo la cara a su esposa para luego darle un tierno, pero a la vez apasionado beso en los labios y así siguieron viendo la película hasta que los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos


	2. embarazada

En Nueva York Finn estaba entrenando con su mejor amigo Noha Puckerman ya que el proximo mes tendrian que viajar a varios paises de Europa para jugar un campeonato muy importante. paso todo el dia y por fun llego la hora de volver a casa.  
>Cuando llego estaba Quinn preparando la comida. La cena trancurrio pasiva hasta que su esposa le cuenta una noticia que podria cambiarle la vida por copleto.<p>

Quinn: Estoy embarazada- dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos.

Finn: En serio? Que alegria! Te prometo que vamso a ser una excelente familia y vamos a ser muy felices los tres- Dijo el futuro padre tambien con lagrimas en los ojos.

Finn por un lado estaba feliz porque su esposa le habia dado lo mas importante del mundo, un hijo, pero por otro lado sabia que formar una familia con Quinn implicaba aolvidarse por completo de la mujer que mas ama y va a amar para toda su vida: Rachel Berry

Mientras tanto en Ohio Jesse y Rachel estaban preparando las ultimas cosas para irse a Paris

Jesse: Rach, vamos porque si no vamos a parder el avion

Rachel: Ya voy!-Grito la morocha desde el baño que estaba junto a su habitacion, su marido nunca habia entendido porque las mujeres siempre tardaban tanto tiempo en producirse

Pasaron unos minutos y asi la feliz pareja subio al auto para ir rumbo al aeropuerto de Ohio  
>Una vez arriba del avion los dos se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridadpensando que este viaje seria un hecho epico que los iba a hacer mas felices y que iban a compartir mucho tiempo juntos ya que hacia tiempo que eso no pasaba, pero lo que nunca se iban a imaginar es que a partir de este viaje sus vidas iban a cambiar para siempre<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer mi fic que tanto me cuesta hacerlo, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo dsfruto cuando lo escribo!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Escriban reviews, necesito saber si les gusta o no la historia! pronto pasaran cosas sorprendentes! Asi que sigan leyendolo que pronto escribire mas capitulos<strong>_

_**Besoss, los quiero muchooo!**_


End file.
